tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks Troublesome Trucks (Foolish Freight Cars, or simply Freight Cars, in the US) are so nicknamed because they can be quite troublesome and love to play tricks on the engines. No one - save for Edward, Stepney and Salty - likes them, as they have been the cause of many accidents. There have, however, been some cases where the trucks and engines are on the same side. Persona Trucks could be considered the rebels of the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. Most accidents caused by the trucks are a form of revenge due to mistreatment. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake or is easily played upon, then the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling and so on. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In Percy's Predicament for example, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious causing Percy to crash. Usage Trucks are mostly utilized for the transportation of quarry rock and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, bricks, and even debris after large storms. In more recent seasons, they have been used to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed wagons; some of these goods include books, cocoa powder, presents, and raw fish. Livery Trucks are traditionally painted either dark grey or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also appeared in red, green, blue, pink, and many other colours. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Trivia * Trucks are never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, such as S. C. Ruffey and Fred Pelhay. * In recent seasons in the US, the term "truck" is used more often. * In the first season of the television series, the trucks had their faces embedded into their bodies, much like Annie and Clarabel. From the second season onward, they were given face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. * During the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons, the trucks have not had faces. In an interview with SiF, director Greg Tiernan hinted that the trucks may regain faces sometime soon. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniature, and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (normal and talking) * Lionel Trains * Bachmann * Take-Along * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TOMY/TrackMaster (various colors) * Hornby * Bandai Tecs (standard and narrow gauge) * My Thomas Story Library * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains Gallery File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG|An assortment of trucks in Thomas and the Trucks File:TroublesomeTrucksRS6.PNG|Trucks breaking away in Troublesome Trucks File:DirtyWorkRS1.PNG|Duck scolds trucks in Dirty Work File:JamesandtheExpress27.png|Trucks, as seen in the first season File:DirtyObjects4.png File:EdwardandGordon16.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucks.png‎|Assorted trucks in the second season File:PercyandHarold16.JPG File:PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg File:DirtyWork19.png File:Toby'sTightrope65.png File:Toby'sTightrope71.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay32.png File:TrustThomas30.png File:TrustThomas42.png File:ToadStandsBy13.jpg|Trucks in the Yard File:SpecialAttraction16.jpg|Some trucks in a siding File:HauntedHenry24.png File:HauntedHenry25.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch22.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch23.png File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch24.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay6.jpg|Thomas shunts some trucks File:Emily'sNewRoute29.png File:Emily'sNewRoute30.png File:EmilyKnowsBest1.jpg|A Troublesome Truck in Season 9 File:FollowthatFlour3.jpg|A large scale truck in Season 10 File:JamesWorksitOut37.jpg File:TimeForaStory10.png|Trucks of books in Time For a Story File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg File:Japantruckpromo.jpg File:Trains,CranesandTroublesomeTrucks2.png|Trucks illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:ThomasandtheFreightTrain5.png|Trucks illustrated by Owen Bell File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|A Troublesome Trucks roller coaster at Drayton Manor RCH_6plank_mineral_wagon_NCB151_stored_at_Foxfield_Wood_sidings.JPG|basis for most troublesome trucks Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Bachmann Troublesome Truck File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL Troublesome Trucks File:OriginalWoodenRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Wooden Giggling trucks File:HornbyTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Hornby Troublesome Trucks File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Take-Along Trucks File:TruckTOMY.jpg|TOMY Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Antagonists